disneyshouseofkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamb Chop's Play-Along
Lamb Chop's Play-Along! is an American half-hour preschool children's television series that was shown on PBS in the United Statesfrom January 13, 1992 to September 22, 1995. It was created and hosted by puppeteer Shari Lewis, and featured her puppet characters Lamb Chop, Charlie Horse, and Hush Puppy. Production PBS commissioned the show from Shari Lewis in May 1991, and the show premiered in January 1992. This marked Lewis' return to television after about 15 years (following the BBC version of The Shari Lewis Show in 1975). Lamb Chop's Play-Along was shot at the CBC Studios in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The series honoured Lewis's father, college professor Abraham Hurwitz - "the official magician of New York City". Ellensburg Daily Record explains: "each half hour is filled with jokes, games, songs, and tricks". Philosophy Shari Lewis said her goal for the audience is "participation, not passive observance". She said: "our goal is, don't just sit there - come play with me". She wanted to "attack the shorter attention span of today's children with a fast-paced show using colorful electronic effects". She said in an interview with the Philadelphia Inquirer: "I know that when children watch TV, they go into a stupor. Parents think (their children) are interested, but what they really are is bored". Lewis testified that making smart content for children was not that hard to produce and should be done with increasing frequency. She said that if children are challenged, they will be productive members of society. She said, "I don't care if you tack a prosocial message at the end of the show. You have not done a quality show". Synopsis Appropriately, Lamb Chop is an anthropomorphic sheep; other characters are puppets of other farm animals, including Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy. Cast * Shari Lewis - Host/Lamb Chop/Hush Puppy/Charlie Horse * Pat Brymer - head puppeteer * Gord Robertson - Buster the Bus, featured puppeteer * Norma McKnight - additional puppetry * Bonnie Martin - Big Lamb Chop * Mark Gamez - Big Charlie Horse ; Lamb Chop's playmates ;*Brian Ito ;*Amanda McAdam ;*Sabrina Sánchez ;*Emma Pollard ;*Annick Obonsawin ;*John Creery ;*Bryan Robinson ;*Ramon Choyce ;*Phillip Boutte ;*Jade Schwartz ;*Talia Gilboa ;*Darren Doran ;*Jason Guadalajara ;*Zack McLemore ;*Katie Orm ;*Toni White ;*Kevin Yee ;*Rachel Sandor-Gough ;*Zack Moses ;*Emily Harrison ;*Andrew Francis Episodes 86 half-hour episodes produced. Season 1 (1992) # Air Charlie # Stop Biting Your Nails # Too Sick to Go to the Circus # The Bully # Hiccups # Charlie's Magic Show # Lamb Chop Works Out # The Charlie Newspaper # Robin Hoof # Charlie's Toothache # The Baseball Show # The Planet Yzarc # Maurice # Charlie Horse Western # Runaway # The Lemonade Wars # Have I Got A Girl For You # Lamb Chop's Make-over # The Ring # Charlie Horse's Birthday # Switcheroo # Hail to the Chief # Obedience School # Going Going Gone # The Chicken Show # Lamb Chop's Allowance # Talentless # On Thin Ice # Bigger is Better # Lamb Chop: Star # Sherlock's Last Case Season 2 (1993) # So Long Freddy # Shari Makes a Beanstalk # School Daze # The Circus # I'm Back! # Shari Tells the story of Tikki Tikki Tembo # Farnsworth # A Cat By Any Other Name # Born To Dance # Super Angelo # I Write The Songs # United We Stand # Lucky Puppy # The Wallet # Trading Bases # Return to Zarc # Fear of Biking # Segnorita Lamb Chop # Forget It # Little Red Riding Hood # Chickenpox # The Guys # Get Up and Dance # Trading Bases # When You Grow Up # Lamb Chop's Cold # Musical Chopsticks # Principal Swanson # Gold Diggers # The Story of How Baby Lamb Chop Learned to Walk # Peer Pressure # Toulouse La Chop # Anchor Desk # The Dark # Lamb Chop's Lullaby Season 3 (1994) # The Horse of a Different Color # Monopoly # Tattle Tale # So Mad # Lamb Chop's Pet # Togetherless # What A Mess # Buster and Butch the Bully # Busted-Up Buster # Lamb Chop Practicing Violin Season 4 (1995) # Charlie Horse Tells a Lie # Shari's Favorite? # Lamb Chop's Art Embarresses Charlie Horse # A Yo-Yo for Hush Puppy # Lamb Chop's Glasses # Counting on Your Knuckles # Your Mitt or Mine # Fighting Fair # The Job # Sea Creatures Segments Introduced in Season 1 * At Home with Lamb Chop * Comedy Barn * Knock! Knock! * A Baby Lamb Chop Story * Betcha * Riddles * Funny Little Poem * Animals from the San Diego Zoo * Tongue Twisters * Story Time * Sing a Little Sing-Along Song * Playtime With Emma ** More Playtime With Emma Introduced in Season 2 * BUSter the Bus * Alphatoons * Something Unusual/Fascinating * A Baby Shari Lewis Story * A Teddy Bear Tale * A Baby Hush Puppy Story Introduced in Season 3 * Any Kid Can Draw * Take a Look at a Book * Buster's Brain Busters * Magic is the Thing for You * You Can Do It Introduced in Season 4 * Clip from The Shari Lewis Show Production notes WTTW jointly distributed it with Paragon Entertainment Corporation to PBS stations across the country. The rights to the show are currently owned by NBCUniversal Television Distribution on behalf of DreamWorks Classics. Opening and closing Both the opening and closing songs were written by Broadway composer Norman Martin. Other songs were written by Square One TV songwriter, John Rodby. Two versions of the opening song with different lyrics have been used; one involves bouncing, the other strength. The ending theme song is "The Song That Never Ends", as sung by the children and puppets while Lewis frantically attempts to stop them. An instrumental version of the show's theme song was used for a most recent show of Mallory Lewis and Lamb Chop. Critical reception The show received a rating of 8.0 based on 128 votes, at TV.com, and score of 7.8/10 at IMDb based on 407 ratings. Greensboro News & Record said of this show, "she (Lewis) made the sort of mischief that gave a vicarious thrill to millions of children watching at home".10 Awards and nominations Funding Funding for this program was provided by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by Viewers Like You. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dl6laIObTE8 1:25 Lamb Chop’s Play Along Series 1.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djgM4IPq634 28:44 Lamb Chop's Play Along 1x07 Lamb Chop Works Out 26K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXwO6aapqv0 28:17 Lamb Chop's Play Along 1x08 The Charlie Horse Newspaper 7.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxpMH3a-5pk 28:24 Lamb Chop's Play Along 1x09 Robin Hoof 8.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bp0a9m9Pmo 28:07 Lamb Chop's Play Along 1x10 Charlie's Toothache 8.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlpPT8_jvrA 28:21 Lamb Chop's Play Along 1x11 The Baseball Show 11K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iswpdNRm9kY 0:15 Lamb Chop Rain Rain Go Away 408 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zikRhc-newY 2:23 Lamb Chop’s Play Along - She’ll Be Comin’ Round The Mountain 1.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn5j_J5tpJk 28:25 Lamb Chop's Play Along 1x12 The Planet Yzarc 10K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3BAZIA9wM4 28:26 Lamb Chop's Play Along 1x13 Maurice 11K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZEo_0aKwRU 28:31 1x14 Charlie Horse Western 5.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3D3X-LEwsk 28:33 Lamb Chop's Play Along 1x15 Runaway 11K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVfnx3GwlEU 28:26 Lamb Chop's Play Along 1x16 The Lemonade Wars 9.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emzLO-VoQh4 28:35 Lamb Chop's Play Along 1x17 Have I Got A Girl For You 16K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIwxnWGacD4 28:26 Lamb Chop's Play Along 1x03 Too Sick to Go to the Circus 10K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Najjk1PAQT4 28:33 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x18 The Ring 10K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XQKtrE7tEU 30:17 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x19 Charlie Horse's Birthday 11K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgbW53xS-Io 28:36 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x20 Grown Up for A Day 6.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzPRYvsMa-A 29:01 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x21 Charlie Horse for Class President 9.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv7zzL_7gYU 28:47 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x22 Obedience School 7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5XOUAbmmdw 28:44 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x23 The Necklace 3.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbAT50N0n1Q 28:42 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x24 The Chicken Show 2.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RTn88LX-jw 28:47 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x25 Lamb Chop's Allowance 3.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAHYWVvs5tg 28:55 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x26 Talent Less 6.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFGu5iow_Nw 28:44 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x27 On Thin Ice 6.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ElXy1yCuTc 28:32 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x28 Bigger is Better 6.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9Pnb9A6GzU 28:47 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 1x29 The Lamb Chop Show 10K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Q0htj3S1ds 28:44 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x01 So Long Freddy 5.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HLMdKcLE54 28:35 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x02 Shari Makes A Beanstalk 8.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMtQBYK9o7Y 28:47 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x03 School Daze 7.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGxiSdHcrDo 36:29 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x04 The Circus 8.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjJ7PsWoU0w 28:36 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x05 I'm Back! 8.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AK2_fSDA0I 28:38 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x06 What's Your Name 10K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzP1DRIAzzo 28:36 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x07 Farnsworth 7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4y3ELLJABE 28:05 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x08 A Cat By Any Other Name 3.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhLXj5h0Sw4 28:41 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x09 Born To Dance 6.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-Qs4hrnduk 27:43 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x10 Super Angelo 7.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vM1wDuMceS8 28:32 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x11 I Write The Songs 5.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWzPvj3lT5E 28:25 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x14 The Wallet 6.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohLj_AWZR8M 28:23 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x20 Little Red Riding Hood 9.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMS1ilIVrLw 28:23 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x24 Trading Bases 9.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tF8PSUouyK4 28:16 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x25 When You Grow Up 6.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHRIgoLSKzU 28:18 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x26 Lamb Chop's Cold 6.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uUZx5AqI24 28:26 Lamb Chop's Play-Along! 2x32 Toulouse La Chop 7.7K views2 months ago Category:Disney Channel